


Worth the Wait

by Kate7950



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Engagement, Even Prompto I swear, F/M, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Hints of HighSpecs, Hints of Smut, Reunited and It Feels So Good, The Gangs All Here, Wedding Fluff, long time love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate7950/pseuds/Kate7950
Summary: By some miracle the six let him live.  Ten years inside the crystal gave him a long time to think, and come to terms with his feelings for the one person he knew he could always rely on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is my first venture into writing fanfiction for FFXV. I always thought Noctis and Iris would be cute together and I had this little one shot on my computer for a few weeks and decided to finish it. Let me know what you think. I may or may not add more to it.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters…just my AU ideas.**

By some strange miracle he was spared. The six allowed him to live despite what the for told prophecy had stated. He should be happy, but deep down he mourned all of those who gave their lives for his, entrusting that he would save Eos. The fact that he lived laid heavy on his heart. But despite all that he knew he wanted nothing more than to see her again. The way he left things in Cape Caem all those years ago left him uneasy and he had a lot time to reflect pent up in that crystal for ten years.

After reuniting with his comrades they made their way to Hammerhead and the very next day back to Lestallum. The second they returned they were greeted by the marshal, who had been patiently waiting their return since Ignis had alerted him and to debrief the newly ascended king on the events of the last ten years.

But there, behind him off in the distance he saw her. Her mouth agape with tears in her eyes as she looked from behind the immortal marshal. To any passerby it seemed as if she was looking on to the whole group, but Noctis knew…he could see it in her eyes that she was looking only at him.

She had changed since he last saw her, still the same honey colored eyes as her brother, her hair, albeit darker had gotten longer over the years, now past her shoulders she had it tied in a loose braid that hung over her shoulder. As he looked her over, taking her presence in he couldn’t help but notice the long vertical scar on her left forearm, a stark reminder of what she must have gone through the last ten years.

Seeing that she noticed he was staring at her he watched as she covered her face in embarrassment. Curing his lips up into a smile he waved at her.

“Iris, long time no see!” Noctis greeted her.

At the mention of his sister Gladio’s ears perked up and looked past the marshal waving his hands “Hey! Come on whaddya doing all the way back there?!?”

Iris gulped and gave them a smile as she approached the group. After giving them all hugs she turned her attention to Noctis who had been standing by Ignis giving her a warm smile.

“Hey…” he said in an almost whisper.

Iris couldn’t help but give a small laugh “Hey yourself. You kept us waiting a long time Noct.”

Noctis raised his hand behind his head and laughed her comment off “Yeah…I know…but what can I say…I’m worth the wait.”

Iris smiled and pulled him into a hug. As she pulled away she couldn’t help but whisper “You could say that…”  
\----------------------------------------  
After his briefing with the marshal, Ignis and Iris insisted on cooking a victory dinner for the group back at Ignis’s apartment. They had agreed they would hold a press conference tomorrow announcing the defeat of Ardyn and the Starscourge as well as their tentative plans for rebuilding the Crown City. Ten years gave them all a lot of time to think about what the next steps were once the darkness had ended. It was a family affair of sorts, aside from he core group, Talcott, Monica, Dustin and Cid joined them. Even Gladio brought his girlfriend to the affair, a woman who grew up in Lestallum and worked at the power plant. As soon as he introduced her Noctis knew how serious the big guy was about her.

As to be expected the dinner was delicious. Noctis hadn’t felt that stuffed since his days traveling with his friends around Eos. Post dinner chit chat ensued as Ignis and Iris tended to the dishes. After a brief period of time he watched as Iris slipped past the group and out onto Ignis’s balcony. Curious Noctis slipped away from the ensuing conversations, not that he was much of a talker to begin with, and joined her.

The second he stepped out on to the balcony he watched her turn with a surprised expression.

“Mind the company? I needed a break from everything going on in there.” he asked her.

“Sure…make yourself at home.” She said gesturing to the open space next to her.

Noctis chuckled “Well technically speaking, this is my home…for now…”

Iris nodded “That’s right, I forgot Iggy invited you to stay with him.”

“Yeah…you know him.” Noctis said giving a small laugh.

“Can’t say he’s changed much these last ten years…you know besides the whole being blind thing.” Iris said nonchalantly.

Noctis looked out upon the bright lights of the city and smiled “Yeah…but he really seems to have been doing well for himself…your brother too.”

Iris nodded “Yeah…Gladdy’s been keeping busy, helping out where he can.”

“Keeping busy with his girlfriend?” Noctis teased.

Iris giggled “Something like that. He really is happy with her though…she’s different than all the other girls he’s dated. He’s really serious about her.”

“Yeah I’d say. Said he planned to marry her when all of this was over.” Noctis said with a smile.

Iris nodded in confirmation “So he told me.”

There was silence between the two for a moment before Noctis spoke up.

“Do…you like her?” he asked curiously.

Without hesitation she nodded “Yeah…I do. She is a good match for him. And we get a long…which is a plus. I’m happy for him.”

Noctis nodded his head and raked his fingers through his hair in silence. He looked over to see Iris watching him intently, giving him a warm smile, just as she used to when they were younger. Suddenly his eyes wandered to her left forearm again and frowned.

“How did you get that scar?” Noctis asked pointing to the deep line that went up her forearm.

Iris gave him a nervous laugh “Oh you know…demon hunting…Iron Giant to be exact.”

Noctis gave her a small laugh “Well I guess they don’t call you Iris the demon hunter for nothing.”

“Was Iris the demon hunter. With the Starscourge gone there aren’t any more demons to fight.” Iris said with a sigh.

“You could still hunt…you’re an Amicitia….I am sure you are pretty bad ass at it.” Noctis complimented.

Iris laughed “Yeah…but with ten years of darkness I think I am finally ready to move on from desperate survival mode…you know…settle down, start a family like Gladdy plans to.”

Noctis was quiet for a moment before speaking up “Do you…have someone you plan to settle down with?”

Iris shook her head “No…not yet at least. I have been so busy protecting everyone else I never really had time to date. But who knows, now that the light is back maybe I will meet someone.”

“I see…” Noctis said thinking out loud as they continued to stare out into the scenery before them.

All of a sudden Iris began to laugh “You know, when I was a kid I had the biggest crush on you.”

Noctis smiled knowingly “You don’t say?”

“Yeah, when you saved me that day in the garden and took the fall for me I always thought you were my knight in shinning armor. I…was even jealous of Lady Lunafreya when I heard you guys were going to get married…I didn’t get it at the time, but now I do. I’m sorry things didn’t work out with her…and I’m sorry about what happened in Altissia…” Iris said somberly.

Noctis moved to put his hand over hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze “Thank you Iris…I…had a lot of time to come to terms with it…but it was never meant to be in the first place.”

Iris looked down at his hand on hers and blushed a deep red. Seeing him notice this she pulled her hand away and covered her cheeks in embarrassment.

“Ss…sorry I don’t know what just came over me…” Iris choked out.

“It’s…ok…I should have asked before invading your personal space…” Noctis said apologetically.

Iris shook her head “No, it’s ok Noct really…”

Iris caught him staring at her again, his blue eyes piercing through her.

“You know…ten years look really good on you.” Noctis complimented.

Iris’s cheeks when flush again as she gulped hard “Tt…thanks…you too…you look very kingly with your beard.”

The pair was silent for a few moments once more, staring at each other intently. Iris couldn’t help but notice Noctis looked like he was mulling something over in his mind. Finally she spoke up.

“Everything ok Noct?” she asked concerned.

Noctis was silent before smirking back at her “Yeah, everything's fine just…your brother for sure is going to kick my ass…”

Iris looked back at him confused “Noct what are you talking ab…”

Before she could finish Noctis leaned over and softly pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Iris’s mind went blank as he reached up and stoked her cheek as he gently pressed his lips to hers. This was something that she had wanted for so long…since she was a kid, and now that it was happening she didn’t know really what to think. Before she could respond Noctis pulled away giving her a sleepy smile.

“Yeah…Gladdy is defiantly going to kick your ass…” Iris said from shock.

Noctis gave a small laugh “I…I’m sorry if I just made things complicated….”

Iris gulped hard and shook her head “No…no it’s fine…just…unexpected…”

Noctis looked away “Iris…what do you want this to be?”

She looked back even more shocked at him as he stared off into the night. Whatever happened in that crystal for ten years has turned an awkward prince into a self assured king.

“I…well…” Iris said hesitating. 

He could see she was conflicted, as if she was trying to pick the response she thought he wanted to hear.

Noctis turned to her and took her hands in his and made her look at him “Iris, I’m not asking what you think I want…I want to know what you think…what your heart is telling you.”

Iris was silent for a moment taking a deep breath in before continuing “I…would be lying to myself if I said I was completely over my childhood crush on you Noct. In fact I…haven’t been able to stop thinking about you at all since you left for Altissia. I was devastated when Gladdy and the others came back saying they didn’t know when you would return I…I had so much I wanted to tell you…so much to say…”

Noctis reached up and brushed away a tear that dropped from her eyes “Iris, I’d be lying too if I said I only ever saw you as if you were my little sister…because that was never true…and to be honest I think your brother always knew too…that's why he wanted me to give you those flowers that day not him.”

Iris choked back a few tears “Noct…”

“And while I was in the crystal…gathering all the strength it took to defeat Ardyn…to defeat this darkness…all I kept thinking about was you. Hoping you didn’t feel like I abandoned you…I…realized how much I really cared for you…that if anything happened to you while I was gone I would never forgive myself…just seeing your scar…” he rambled but Iris stopped him with a searing kiss on the lips.

“Noct stop…this scar is nothing but a reminder of everything I’ve done to help protect those who could not protect themselves…” Iris said breathlessly.

Noct looked down at her and smiled “Spoken like a true Amicitia…”

Iris smiled “Would you have expected anything less?”

Noctis chuckled pulling her towards him, wrapping his arms around her “Not at all…”

Iris smiled into him and wrapped her arms around him, taking in the moment.

“So what now?” she whispered into his embrace.

Noctis pulled away and smiled down at her gently “Well I’d…I’d like to see where this goes. I, know it’s kind of sudden and things are about to get crazy busy with the rebuilding process but…I would be happy to know we are going through this…together.”

Iris blushed at his statement but nodded firmly in agreement “Yeah…I’d like that too. But either way, no matter what happens, I will always be by your side Noct.”

“Yeah…I know…” Noctis said leaning down and capturing her lips once more.

As they pulled away Iris let out a sigh, resting her head against his chest.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this moment.” she said happily.

Noctis leaned in and kissed the top of her head gently “Believe me…I do…”

“Just one thing though…” Iris said trailing off.

Noctis looked down confused “What’s that?”

“Maybe we hold off on telling Gladdy for a bit…” she responded, nuzzling herself into his chest.

“Yeah…I agree. The news might overwhelm the big guy. Besides I think I might want to keep you all to myself for a bit.” Noctis chuckled.

Iris laughed “I think overwhelmed is putting it mildly.”

The two both laughed as they turned their attention back to the Lestallum skyline…enveloped by the happiness that awaited them in the future.

Unbeknownst to them, another was observing their long awaited reunion from just outside the balcony doorway.

Ignis smiled to himself as he heard the new couple finally admit the feelings he always knew the two had for each other.

“About time those two finally figured it out.” he whispered to himself before turning to join the others back in the living room.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Eos rebuilds, Noctis and Iris's secret relationship begins to heat up. Will they be able to continue the charade or will Gladio finally realize what's been going on under his nose this whole time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m back! With a part two which will definitely be the final part. I got this idea and it just spiraled from there. Thank you for all the feed back for part one. It means the world to me. I am unsure if Noctiris is the official ship name for these twos but that seems to be what comes up when I Google. If anyone knows of another ship name please leave a comment and let me know :).

It had been several months since the dawn had come and the rebuilding of Eos was in full swing.  After the Citadel was brought up to ‘livable’ standards, Noctis and his companions had relocated base operations back to Insomnia.  The Crown City, which laid in ruins just a few short months ago, was now bustling with construction, the beginnings of what was to become the city’s big rebuild.  

 

At the forefront of it all was the chosen king himself, spending most of his days looking over plans and overseeing the rebuilding process himself.  From the moment the sun rose again Noctis barely had a moment to himself.  If he wasn’t attending meetings he was on the ground, hammer in hand.  If he wasn’t attending to international matters, he was out traveling through Eos, listening to the citizens and what their needs were.  

 

But on the rare occasion he did get a quite moment, they were usually spent with the one person he knew he could always rely on.

 

“Mmm when did you get so good at messages?” Noctis moaned as he laid back in his office chair.

 

Iris couldn’t help but give a little giggle “I’ve always been good at them…you just never asked for one.”

 

“If I had known you were this good I wouldn’t have wasted my time and gil on that awful message in Galdin Quay.” Noctis chuckled at the memory.

 

“Oh Prompto showed me the photo evidence of that one…but boy Noct you’re tense…maybe you should take a break from things for a bit.”  Iris said with a concerned tone.

 

“I was trapped in a crystal for ten years…I think I got enough rest don’t you think?” Noctis quipped.

 

Iris sighed “But you’ve been working nonstop since you got back…I’m just concerned.  I don’t want you work yourself to death.”

 

As Iris went to adjust her hold on Noctis’s shoulder she gave a small squeak as Noctis reached up and took hold of her wrist, pulling her around and down onto his lap.

 

Iris looked up at him with her amber eyes wide at his sudden movements “Noct what are you…”

 

Before she could finish Noctis leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, gentle kiss.  Iris’s protests seemingly forgotten as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck in response.  Soon they parted as Iris’s eyes fluttered open, her cheeks flushed.

 

“What was that for?” she said breathlessly.

 

Noctis gave her a smirk “You worry too much…”

 

‘I can’t help it you know….” Iris said smiling up at him.

 

“You’re too good to me...” Noctis said as he brushed away a stay hair from her face.

 

Iris blushed “I think it’s the other way around.”

 

“Let’s call it even…” Noctis said as he went to lean down to capture her lips once more.

 

Just as their lips were about to meet a knock could be heard at the door.

 

“Noct may I come in for a moment?” the voice said.

 

Iris quickly scrambled from her position on the kings lap and went to gather the paperwork that initially brought her to the kings office.  

 

Noctis quickly adjusted his suit before answering “Yeah Specs come on in.”

 

Ignis slowly opened the door and entered.  Without even being able to see her he turned towards Iris’s presence.

 

“Ah Iris…I apologize for interrupting your meeting with his majesty.” Ignis said nodding towards her.

 

Iris waived him off “It’s no biggie Ignis.  I was just picking up some paperwork.  See you later, your majesty.”

 

Noctis nodded as Iris took her leave.  He then turned his attention to his adviser who had now taken his seat at the chair in front of the kings desk.

 

“So whats up Specs?” Noctis asked him, folding his arms as he leaned back in his chair.

 

“How long do you expect to keep this up?” Ignis said suddenly.

 

Noctis looked back confused “Keep what up?”

 

“Your relationship with Iris a secret…especially from Gladio…” Ignis said sternly.

 

Noctis eyes widened in surprise “What are you talking about?  Nothing is going on between Iris and…”

 

“Your majesty I may be blind but I am not __blind__.  You and Iris have been engaging in a relationship for some time.” Ignis explained.

 

Noctis sighed knowing he couldn’t lie anymore “How long have you…”

 

“Since the night we arrived back in Lestallum.  Gladio and Prompto may be oblivious but I certainly am not.” Ignis smirked.

 

Noctis sighed shaking his head “I should be surprised but I’m not…why haven’t you said anything?”

 

Ignis leaned back in his chair, folding his arms “I figured you two would come to us eventually…but I must say…it’s been months.”

 

Noctis groaned at his observation “I know…we’ll tell the others, just you know when the time is right.”

 

“Your majesty if I may…” Ignis interjected.

 

“Come on Specs you know I hate formalities.” Noctis groaned again.

 

Ignis chuckled “Apologies, __Noct__ , I don’t mean to sound cliche but when will there ever be a right time?  You know Gladio is bound to notice something sooner or later.  He already suspects Iris is seeing someone.”

 

Noctis sighed once more “You’re right…I just wanted to keep Iris to myself for awhile before we announced anything officially.  You know once the public knows we will barely get any privacy.  I guess I just want to protect Iris from that kind of responsibility.”

 

“I never said anything about announcing it to the public…Gladio is her sister…and __your__  shield.” Ignis lectured.

 

“Alright, alright I get it.” Noctis said waving him off.

 

“Either way, I can understand you wanting to keep things private but you also haven’t been around the last few years.  Iris has become quite accustom to living her life in the public eye.” Ignis reminded him.

 

“Right, the demon slaying…” Noctis said remembering his beloved’s life before his return.

 

Ignis nodded “Yes, and she is already very much beloved by the public.  But let me remind you that it is your choice to announce your relationship to them.  No one will blame either of you for keeping it private.”

 

Noctis nodded “Right…thanks.”

 

Ignis then got up from his seat signaling his leave “If I may, I do suggest you plan on telling Gladiolus sooner rather than later.  I’d detest to see him find out by catching you two in…a compromising position somewhere in the Citadel.”

 

“Right, got it Specs.” Noctis said with a smirk.

 

With that Ignis took  his leave, leaving Noctis alone with his own thoughts.  The king leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his shaggy black hair.  Deep down he knew Ignis was right, they needed to tell Gladio sooner rather than later before he discovered their relationship on his own.

 

********************************************************

****A few nights later…** **

 

Noctis gave a content sigh as he came down from his post-coitus high, leaning down and pressing a soft, loving kiss to Iris’s lips before rolling off and taking her in his arms.

 

“As much as I enjoy your enthusiasm, we gotta be more quiet you know.  Gladdy’s room is right across the hall.” Iris said nuzzling into his chest.

 

Noctis leaned down and kissed the top of her head “Let him hear us, it’s not like we haven’t heard them in the throngs of passion.”

 

Iris looked up at him with a shocked expression “Uh have you forgotten, he doesn’t know about us yet.  And I am pretty sure the last thing he would want to hear is his little sister being pleasured, uh, __intimately__  by the king that he serves.”

 

“So let’s fix that then…” Noctis said casually.

 

Iris pulled away and sat up, clutching the sheets to her bare chest “Wait…you want to tell him?”

 

“Well, we have to eventually.” he replied with concern.

 

Iris let out a heavy sigh “I know that...I just…wait you talked to Ignis didn’t you?”

 

Noctis looked back surprised “Yeah how did you…”

 

“Damn I knew it.  I knew he knew something was going on.  Even being blind he can read me like a book.” Iris said contemplatively.

 

Noctis laughed as he pulled her back down towards him “Ignis always had a sixth sense for these kind of things.  But I feel kind of guilty not telling the big guy.  Especially with his wedding coming up.”

 

“Yeah I know…ok, we will tell him after the wedding.” Iris said confidently.

 

Noctis smiled and kissed her lips gently “Then it’s settled…I want him to know how important you are to me…how much I love you.”

 

Iris blushed at his words “I know Noct, I love you too.  But I better go, as much as I’d love to spend the night…”

 

“Then why don’t you?” Noctis said waggling his eye brows.

 

Iris laughed as she climbed out of bed to get dressed “You know why silly, besides, I’ll see you tomorrow anyways.  We have that press conference about the Duscae improvement’s remember?”

 

Noctis groaned “Yeah, yeah I know…”

 

As Iris slipped her shoes on she made her way around the bed and leaned in, giving him a peck on the lips “Love you…see you in the morning.”

Noctis gave a sad smile as she made her way out “See yah…”

 

*****************************************************

Iris closed the door to Noctis chambers and gave a heavy sigh as she started to make her way down the hall.  She hated leaving him as much as he hated seeing her go.  But as long as their relationship was under wraps, it was a step she needed to take.  The last thing she wanted was for Gladio to…

 

“Hey, what are you doing all the way down here at this hour?” she heard a gruff voice say.

 

Iris was startled out of her thoughts as she looked up to see Gladio in his PJ’s holding a glass of water in his hand.

 

 _ _Shit did he see me leave Noct’s chambers?__  She thought to herself.

 

“Uh, nothing just couldn’t sleep so you know…going for a walk around the Citadel…” she said nervously.

 

Gladio narrowed his eyes at her as if he didn’t believe her “You couldn’t sleep huh?  You having nightmare’s again?”

 

After the fall of Insomnia she would frequently have nightmares recounting the events that had unfolded around her, everything she had witnessed, scenes of possible ways her own father had perished during the attack.  They plagued her for years, that is until Noctis came back.

 

“No…just anxious that’s all.  You know big day tomorrow with the press conference and all.  And then the wedding next week…” she said trying to deflect her brother’s thoughts.

 

Gladio frowned “I know you put a lot of hard work into that…you know if you are working too much I can always see if I can get Noct to lighten your load a bit.  I don’t want to see my little sister run herself into the ground.”

 

Iris put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze “Don’t worry I’m fine Gladdy…trust me ok?”

 

“Alright…but just tell me if it get’s too much.  You know I don’t like being out of the loop on things.” Gladio lectured.

 

Iris nodded “Right…night Gladdy!”

 

With that she took off down the hall towards the south wing where her quarters were.  She quickly went into her room and closed the door, leaning against it as she calmed down from her encounter with Gladio.

 

“That was close…too close…” Iris sighed as she mad her way to her own bed.

 

*********************************************************

****The Next Day…** **

****

“In all I am very pleased with the progress of the rebuilding effort in Duscae.  We still have a long way to go but as long as we continue to work together, I am confident Lucis will shine even brighter than it did before the darkness…thank you all.” Noctis said bowing his head as the crowd of journalists clapped for him.

 

Before Noctis could blink, Ignis took his place before the podium, fielding several questions while Gladio whisked him away from the media scene.

 

“Well that seemed to go over well…” Noctis said as he loosened his tie.

 

Gladio looked over with a smirk “You sure know how to please a crowd.  Who would have thought the moody introverted prince would turn into a king who could deliver a speech like that.”

 

Noctis rolled his eyes “Yeah, yeah…besides, I had a lot of help.  Iris put together a pretty riveting monologue for me.”

 

“Yeah, she’s good like that…just like dad was.” Gladio said contemplatively.

 

As the two men arrived to Noct’s office Gladio turned to him giving him a nudge “Well I’m gonna have to drop you off here.  I got a training session to run and if I don’t get there soon Cor will start without me and the last thing I need is for him scaring away all our new recruits.”

 

Noctis smirked “Well if you want I could send him off on an extended mission to Gralea…I heard Aranea has her hands full with sorting things out there.”

 

Gladio gave a deep chuckle as he gave Noct a pat on the back “Well I don’t think I need to ship him off just yet…but I’ll keep it in mind.  See you later, majesty.”

 

Noctis gave him a wave as he watched Gladio wander off down the hall towards the training rooms at the opposite end of the Citadel.

 

As he entered his office he couldn’t help but smirk at the sight before him.

 

Iris looked up from the TV screen in the corner of his office and gave him a smile.

 

“Hey…” Noctis said as he approached her with a smile of his own.

 

Iris got up from her spot on the small couch he had in his office and approached him warmly “Hey yourself.”

 

Once Noctis was close enough he pulled her to him happily and embraced her.

 

Iris smiled into he chest and wrapped her arms around him giving him a squeeze “You did great out there you know...you looked just like King Regis did when he gave his public addresses.”

 

Noctis pulled away and looked at her with a shocked expression “Really?  You think I did as good as he did?”

 

Iris nodded confidently “Yeah…definitely.  I wouldn’t be surprised if he was watching today too…I am sure he is proud of you Noct…we all are.”

 

Noctis couldn’t hide his happiness as he leaned down and gave her a loving kiss on the lips, startling her a bit.  When they pulled away Iris looked up at him confused.

 

“What was that for?” she asked curiously.

 

“Just…thank you for always knowing the right thing to say.” he replied brushing a loose strand of her now longer honey brown hair.

 

Iris blushed at his compliment as she took his hand in her’s “Well it’s true you know.  You have become the leader Eos needs after ten years of utter hell.”

 

“Well I couldn’t do it all by myself, I’ve had help…Cor, Gladio, Ignis, Prompto…you.” Noctis said looking deep into her eyes.

 

Iris gulped nervously “Me?  How could I…”

 

Before she could protest Noctis cut her off “Your optimism is contagious, you always know the right thing to say to put everything in perspective…that speech you wrote today is proof.  It was uplifting and commanding…it gave the hope the people of Lucis have been looking for with all the uncertainty rebuilding has brought.  They were your words Iris…I just delivered them.”

 

Iris was speechless not knowing what to say “I…uh…”

 

Noctis cupped her cheek as he pressed his forehead to her’s “It’s one of the many reasons I love you Iris Amicitia.”

 

Iris couldn’t help but smile as she fought back tears from his touching statement “I love you too Noct.”

 

With that Noctis leaned down and captured her lips once more in a searing kiss.  Iris unknowingly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in deeper as she pressed her lips along with his.  Soon the two had to come up for air as Iris opened her eyes to see Noct’s piercing blue ones starring back.  

 

Noct sweetly leaned down and gave her a loving peck on the cheek that seemed to have brought her out of her daze.

 

Just as he was pulling away he gave her a playful smirk “I mean…the late night rendezvous help too.”

 

Iris’s eyes went wide before giving him a playful smack on the shoulder “Oh so that’s it huh.”

 

Noctis laughed as he pulled her towards him “Well what can I say…I’m a passionate lover.”

 

“Oh you’re passionate alright…” Iris added as Noctis went in for another kiss.

 

This time Noctis boldly slid his hands up the hem of her Crownsgaurd skirt, feeling the smoothness of her skin as their lips battled for affection.

 

“Hey Noct!  I gotta show you these sweet shots I took at the press conference to…day…” Prompto said waving his camera as he barged in, trailing off as his eyes widened in shock at the scene before him.

 

Noctis and Iris quickly pulled away as they turned their attention to the blond who was standing in the doorway frozen.

 

“Jeeze Prompto what did I tell you about knocking?” Noctis said annoyed as Iris straightened her disheveled outfit.

 

Prompto frantically looked between the two struggling to form sentences “I…uh…sssorry for interrupting…”

 

Noctis narrowed his eyes “Prompto…”

 

“I…uh…nothing…carry on!” Prompto exclaimed nervously.

 

Now it was Iris’s turn as she crossed her arms frowning “Prompto…”

 

Seeing that he wasn’t going to escape so easily he gently kicked the door shut with his foot and turned to them “Listen….I uh saw nothing and…”

 

Noctis sighed “Prom you definitely saw something.”

 

Prompto shook his head “Nope…nothing…I saw nothing….”

 

“Prompto I know you just walked in and saw Noctis and I…” Iris began but Prompto cut her off.

 

“Does Gladio know?” Prompto suddenly asked.

 

Noctis narrowed his eyes “What do you think?”

 

“Ohhh boy then I definitely want nothing to do with whatever is going on here.  So for all intensive purposes I saw nothing…you two didn’t just have your tongues down each others throat and Noct definitely didn’t have his hand up your skirt.” Prompto said pointing at them.

 

Noctis sighed heavily “Prompto just hear us out…”

 

“Sorry guys but could you imagine what would happen if Gladio found out I knew about this?  This is too heavy for me.  It’s bad enough I walked in on Ignis and Aranea that time and they swore me to secrecy and…” Prompto ranted.

 

Noctis and Iris’s eyes went wide at his revelation.

 

“Aranea and Ignis?” Iris said confused.

Realizing his mistake Prompto sighed “Damn it.  Please Noct, Iris you gotta help me out…please don’t tell Iggy and Aranea I told you what I saw….”

 

“As long as you agree not to say a word about what you just saw.” Noctis said with a smirk.

 

“Trust me dude…the last thing I want is for Gladio to kill our King because of my loose lips.  How long __has__  this been going on anyways?” Prompto said crossing his arms.

 

Iris rubbed her arm nervously “Since the night you guys came back…”

 

Prompto’s eyes widened “THAT long?!?”

 

“Yeah yeah…listen, we are going to tell him after the wedding…just keep it between us for now.” Noctis said wrapping an arm around Iris.

 

“Right…got it...you can count on me…like I said I know nothing.” Prompto said confidently.

 

Noctis smirked “Good…now about Ignis and Aranea…”

 

*****************************************************

****The following week…** **

****

“You may now kiss the bride…” an elderly clergymen said as Gladio without hesitation pulled his bride towards him and giving her a kiss a little bit too passionate for the audience they were privy too.

 

“At-ta boy big guy!” Prompto cheered from behind his camera lens as he continued to snap pictures.

 

Iris looked on as her brother and his new wife pulled away, smiling into each others embrace.  She gave a content sigh as she witnessed the happiness her brother was basking in.  She was happy for him, and six knows he deserved it.

 

Just then out of the corner of her eye she noticed Noctis, standing besides her brother giving her the slightest wink as the new couple made their way back up the aisle.  She couldn’t help but blush as she followed suit, allowing Noctis to take her arm and guide her back up the aisle as well.

 

“Beautiful ceremony wasn’t it?” Noctis whispered as they both smiled and waved as they made their way to the end of the aisle.

 

Iris nodded “It was…I am so happy for my brother.  He’s waited so long for this moment.”

 

“Who would have thought the big guy would ever settle down.” Noctis chuckled.

 

Iris playfully slapped his shoulder “Hey!  I know my big brother used to be kind of a playboy but he’s settled down over the years…it just takes finding the right girl.”

 

“I guess you could say the same goes for women.  You’ve settled down quite a bit these last few months.” Noctis said slyly.

 

Iris rolled her eyes “Well yeah…not much fighting to do with the sun back.”

 

Suddenly Noctis leaned in close to her ear to whisper “Maybe it won’t be long before it’s your turn walking down that aisle.”

 

Iris almost gasped as she turned to Noctis in shock “Are you serious right now?”

 

Seeing they were approaching a narrow passage way Noctis quickly dragged Iris away from the bridal party, shielding them in the narrow walk way.

 

Iris looked up as Noctis towered over her, looking down at her with a serious face.

 

“Noct what are you…” before she could finish Noctis crashed his lips into hers, snaking his hand around her waist as they passionately embraced.

 

Iris was caught so off guard that before she could reciprocate Noctis broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers.

 

“Iris, I love you…and I know that now might not be the best time but when the time is right, I have every intention of going public with our relationship with the people of Lucis.” Noctis breathed.

 

Iris gulped hard “Noct…you know if you make a statement like that everyone will assume that…”

 

“I have ever intention of marrying you.” Noctis said finishing his sentence.

 

Iris stood silent for a moment, letting his words sit with her.  Suddenly she shook her head and looked back up at him “Noct are you sure about what you are saying?  I mean we are at a wedding after all and…”

 

“It’s not the wedding.  I’ve thought about this…for a long time.  I love you and have every intention of making you my wife…my queen.  Not right now…but I promise you, someday…and the first step will be telling your brother.” Noctis explained.

 

Just as Iris was going to respond the couple turned their attention to the main hallway as they heard a booming voice calling to them.

 

“Hey Noct, Iris…where the hell are you?!?” they heard Gladio’s voice boom.

 

The two quickly separated as Iris adjusted her dress “Crap he can’t see us together alone like this…at least not yet!”

 

Noctis pulled her hand as they walked towards the main hallway.

 

Iris looked up in confusion “Noct what are you…”

 

“Don’t worry…just follow my lead.” Noctis said smiling at her.

 

Just then Gladio stopped in front of them, arms crossed furrowing his brow “There you two are…wait what are you doing over here alone like this.  Do you realize my new wife is about to have my head?  We have to take pictures and Prompto’s attention span can only last so long.”

 

Noctis placed his hand on the shield’s shoulder “Sorry bout that big guy.  Just helping Iris find her earring.”

 

“Right…you know all that time in the crystal gave Noct super clear eye sight.” Iris said brushing off Gladio.

 

Gladio’s eyes narrowed as he looked between the two “Right…well hurry up I’d like to get to the reception before it’s over.”

 

With that Iris gave out a sigh of relief as the two began to follow.

 

“See I told you.” Noctis whispered to her.

 

Iris nodded, still slightly uneasy as she wasn’t sure how much longer she could put up this charade.

 

******************************************************

****Three Hours Later…** **

**_**** _ **

Noctis stood against the wall as he and Ignis observed the guests glide across the dance floor.  Even without his sight Ignis could sense the happiness of the guests around him.

 

“Well…I’d say this was a rather successful event.” Ignis said with a smile.

 

“I’d have to agree Specs.  Everyone looks to be having a good time, and the bride and groom look happy.” Noctis said pointing to the newlyweds who were gazing into each others eyes as if no one else was in the room with them.

 

“Wonderful…I guess even with my, limited capabilities I can still pull off a formal affair.” Ignis added.

 

Noctis smiled at the adviser “Don’t need sight to know how to have a good time Iggy…speaking of which why don’t you get out their and have some fun.”

 

“What?  No…besides I don’t even have a partner to dance with.” Ignis said waiving off his suggestion.

 

Noctis smirked “I dunno…Aranea’s looking pretty lonely over there.”

 

Ignis almost choked on his drink at Noctis’s suggestions “Why…why on earth would you suggest such a preposterous thing.”

 

“I wouldn’t call it too preposterous…well at least according to Prompto.” Noctis said with a small laugh.

 

Realizing it was no use Ignis sighed “What exactly did Prompto tell you.”

 

Noctis laughed “Enough…but to his credit he didn’t mean to…he kind of blurt it out in a moment of panic after catching Iris and I in a compromising situation ourselves.”

 

Ignis chuckled at has last comment “Well…it seems as though Prompto can levy himself quite the favor between the two of us.”

 

“Yeah…but he won’t.” Noctis said knowingly.

 

Ignis nodded “This is true…majesty.”

 

“So…for how long?” Noctis asked the adviser curiously.

 

“Since about seven years into the darkness…we aren’t what you would call ‘together’, but we are __together__  in every other sense of the word.” Ignis explained with a smile.

 

Noctis chuckled “And here you are lecturing me.”

 

“To be fair…the lady and I are not the royal entities.  Our relationship would not be of any concern to the people of Lucis.  There was never any reason for us to bring our coupling to light.” Ignis said sipping his drink.

 

“I suppose you’re right…either way I am happy for you Specs.” Noctis said placing his hand on Ignis shoulder.

 

Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw Iris glide towards the back room, away from the continuing party.  Noctis took this as his queue to excuse himself from his company with Ignis and make his way towards the direction he saw his love head.  

 

As he made his way though the crowd, he made sure to be discrete, as to no gain any attention from the crowd and Gladio. Just before the rooms entrance he gave Aranea a knowing wink, leaving her with a confused and agitated look as he pushed opened the door.

 

There, standing in the middle of the empty conference room was Iris, glowing in the moonlight.  Noctis smiled as she turned to him, tucking a piece of her flowing chestnut colored hair behind her ear.

 

“I was hopping you would follow me.” she said with a smile.

 

Noctis approached her gently, taking her hand in his as he pulled her close to him.

 

“I’ve been waiting to dance with you all night.” Noctis whispered to her as they began swaying.

 

Iris smiled into his embrace “I know…me too.”

 

The couple were silent for a few moments as they swayed to the soft music coming from the main ball room.

 

“I never told you how beautiful you look today…stunning really.” Noctis said looking down at her.

 

Iris lightly giggled as she looked up at him “You don’t look too bad yourself their your majesty.”

 

With that Noctis leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, both hoping they never had to part.

 

Just as the couple was about to come up for air, they jolted apart as they heard the door open in a furry.  The couple turned to see Gladio standing in the door way wearing a look that was less than ideal.

 

“What the hell is this?” Gladio barked as he looked at the two.

 

Iris rushed towards him “Gladdy it’s not what it looks like.”

 

“Iris…I know exactly what it looks like….I know what I just saw…” Gladio growled out.

 

Noctis began to approach his shield cautiously “Listen Gladio…hear me out.”

 

“Gladdy please listen I love him!  I didn’t want you to find out like this!  We were going to tell you I swear after the wedding!” Iris said pleading with him.

 

Gladio was silent for a moment before turning to Iris “Go wait outside… I want to talk to the king…alone.”

 

Iris looked back and forth between the men before frowning “Ok…just, please don’t kill him.”

 

Gladio scoffed “I can’t make any guarantees.”

 

Noctis turned to Iris “It’s ok…go a head.”

 

With that Iris nodded before exiting the room.

 

Noctis then turned his attention to Gladio “Listen…Gladio I…”

 

“Do you love her?” Gladio said sternly.

 

Noctis looked back confused “What…”

 

“I said…do…you…love…her?”  Gladio said slowly.

 

Noctis without hesitation nodded “Yes…with every fiber of my being…I promise this isn’t a fling…Gladio I want her to stand by me on that throne someday.”

 

Gladio narrowed his eyes “Do you really mean what you just said.”

 

Noctis sighed “Gladio…you know me.  I have never been good at this kind of stuff.  But with Iris things are different…they come easy.  I feel like she completes a part of me that was always missing.  I know this is sudden, and it’s your wedding day but I mean every word I’m saying to you…please believe me.” Gladio was silent for a moment before placing a hand on Noctis’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze “I know that…but damn it did you guys have to keep this a secret for six months.”

 

Noctis eyes widened in shock “Wait wha…”

 

Gladio’s scowl then turned into a smile as he roared with laughter “Did you two really think I didn’t know what was going on?  Come on…it was insanely obvious. The only one really oblivious to it was Prompto, but according to Iggy it sounds like he knows now too.”

 

“Wait…how long have you known for?  And Ignis knew you knew too?!?” Noctis said in shock.

 

“I’m your shield…I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t know about your secret rendezvous.  And yes…he did.  We would meet regularly for coffee and discuss when you two would wake up and finally let the cat out of the bag.” Gladio laughed.

 

Noctis still in shock took in all that his shield had reveled.  Suddenly he narrowed his eyes “So if you knew what was that whole scene about before?”

 

“Another wedding gift from you to me….and I had been waiting to teach you both a lesson for awhile now…this opportunity had just arose at the perfect time.” Gladio said putting his arm around the kings shoulder.

 

“So…you’re cool with me dating your sister?” Noctis asked nervously.

 

Gladio laughed “Don’t worry…I’m one hundred percent team Noctiris.”

 

Noctis breathed a sigh of relief “Thank the astrals.  The last thing I need is for my shield to hate me.”

 

“Come on majesty…we need to get back to the party, our ladies await.” Gladio said as he lead the king back to the reception.

 

Noctis nodded “Of course.”

 

As they were about to rejoin the party already in progress, Gladio gently held Noctis back before leaving the conference area.

 

“Just one more thing majesty.” Gladio said holding him back.

 

Noctis turned to him confused “Yeah…”

 

Gladio’s expression then turned serious “If you even think about breaking my little sisters heart….”

 

“Yeah, yeah I know.  There isn’t an army in all of Eos that could stop your fury.” Noctis said finishing his sentence.

 

Gladio smirked before letting the king go “Good…glad we are on the same page.”

 

*******************************************************

****Later that night…** **

****

Iris huffed as she flopped onto Noctis’s bed “I can’t believe he knew all that time.  And here we were sneaking around like we were some kind of secret agents.”

 

Noctis laughed as he took off his tie “I know…but you gotta admit, it was kind of fun sneaking around like that.”

 

Iris couldn’t help but giggle “I guess you’re right…it was kind of thrilling…knowing that at any moment we could get caught.”

 

Noctis looked over and smirked “You know…we can always role play and…”

 

Suddenly Iris threw one of Noctis many silk pillows at him “Noct please…”

 

Noctis laughed as he dodged the pillow “What…it was just a suggestion.”

 

Iris rolled her eyes “Just hurry up and come to bed you dork.”

 

With that Noctis finished the last of his undressing threw his pajama bottoms on.  He quickly climbed into bed with his lover and turned off the rest of the lights.  Iris quickly settled into his embraced and sighed.

 

“In all today was a pretty good day.” Iris said happily.

 

Noctis leaned down and kissed her forehead “I’d have to agree.”

 

After a few moments Iris turned to look up at the young king curiously “Noct can I ask you something?”

 

“Of course…shoot.” Noctis said without thinking.

 

“I just…did you mean what you said…about someday making me your queen?” Iris asked curiously.

 

Noctis frowned before lifting Iris’s chin up so he could gaze into her amber colored eyes “Every word…and I told your brother the same.”

 

“Wait you told Gladdy?  What did he say?” Iris said now intrigued.

 

Noctis smiled back at her warmly “That he knew…”

 

Iris couldn’t help but smile “Oh Noct…I love you.”

 

“And I you…” Noctis said as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers in a meaningful and loving kiss.

 

As the two parted they held each other tight in embrace, drifting off to sleep thinking of the future that was to come.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One question and one answer lead to big changes for Noctis, Iris and their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I said Part 2 would be the end but...I read your comments, and then my muse got thinking...and then this happened. I hope you all enjoy it. I may or may not do a part 4 but let me know if you think I should still continue with more drabbles :) For reference I made an Aesthetics post on Tumblr for Iris's wedding ensemble that can be found here: http://geochic03.tumblr.com/post/173014048121/iriss-amicitia-wedding-aesthetics-based-off-of

It all happened so fast that Iris barely had any time to process what was going on around her.  She felt like only yesterday Noctis had purged their star of it’s scourge and ascended as the one true king.  How this all lead to her looking down into his brilliant blue eyes as he got down on one knee before her was still baffling.

 

Shortly after the events of her brothers wedding, her relationship with the king had finally been formally announced to the rest of the world.  In doing so meant that in addition to her responsibilities behind the scenes, she also had a social responsibility in public by his side, not that she minded one bit.  She loved her role as the king’s right hand lady, as much as she loved kicking his ass in Kings Knight.

 

But everything that has happened in this last year and half…no…much longer than that, had all lead up to them being here, alone, where it all began…the palace gardens.

 

Iris’s breath hitched as she watched him open the small velvet box in his hand, reveal a stunning  ring with a large princess cut ruby stone surrounded diamonds at the center that shinned in the moon light.

 

“Is this happening right now…” Iris whispered to herself.

 

Noctis chuckled as he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze “Hey…breath it’s ok…I told you I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted to make you my Queen someday.”

 

“I know I know I just…didn’t expect this.” She said choking out a whisper.

 

She really hadn’t.  It was his first day back after a month long tour of the Niflheim continent in support of the on going rebuilding effort.  In that time the only contact they had together was via spotty video chats over their smart phones while.  He had barely been back a day when he asked her to go to dinner with him, figuring they would just go back to his suite to relax and watch a movie.  She should have known something was up when Ignis showed up with the newly restored Regalia, and when he insisted on taking a walk through the gardens so late at night.  But she didn’t.  He had completely fooled her and she couldn’t be happier.

 

Noctis gave her a sleepy smile as he brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a light kiss before turning his head upward to her to stare into her bright amber colored eyes.

 

“Iris, the day I followed you into the palace gardens was just the beginning.  From that day on you had been nothing but a shining light for me in a darkening world.  Whether it was cheering me up when things were tough, to being one of my biggest supporters.  You’ve stood by my side through thick and thin, light and dark…even when I wasn’t around to see it.  You’re friendship…your loyalty…your love is everything to me.  I don’t want another moment in my life to go by without you by my side.” Noctis said as he squeezed her hand.

 

Iris chocked back tears as he continued “Noct…”

 

“Iris Amicitia I love you more than anything in this world.  Second chances are hard to come by and astrals knows I won’t let mine go by the wayside.  So please…Iris…will you marry me?” he finished, holding his breath as he awaited her response.

 

Iris let out a small laugh as she looked down at him “You know for a guy who says he’s bad with words, that was quite the speech.”

 

Noctis chuckled as he removed his hand from hers and nervously rubbed the back of his neck “Well…I am…but that came from the heart.”

 

Iris gave a loving smile as she bent down to meet him eye to eye “Yes…”

 

Noctis’s eyes widened in shock as he gulped nervously “You will?”

 

Iris rolled her eyes and playfully hit his shoulder “Of course you dork,  I love you…and you know, I’ve only just wanted to marry you since I was five.”

 

Noctis couldn’t wait any longer as he surged forward and locked his lips with hers in a passionate kiss.  He almost forgot he was holding the ring until Iris broke apart from and lifted his hand with the ring in it up.

 

“Well are you going to put this on me or what?” Iris laughed.

 

Noctis blushed in embarrassment “Oh, uh right…forgot I was holding it…”

 

Iris held her hand out as Noctis placed the large ruby ring on her left finger.  Iris smiled as she looked down at the ring.

 

“Oh Noct…it’s beautiful…this looks almost exactly like my mother’s…” she began but he cut her off.

 

“Because it is…Gladio found it while he was going through the manor.  When I asked him for your hand he gave me the ring, saying your dad would have wanted you to have it.” he explained.

 

Iris cocked her head to to the side intrigued “You asked him for my hand?”

 

“Damn right he did!” a gruff voice said

 

Iris and Noctis looked up to see Gladio smirking as he approached them “And I almost didn’t agree to it.  But then you know, he gave this sappy speech to me about how much he loved you and wanted to make you his queen and what not…well, not as sappy as the one he just gave you.”

 

“Wait…were you watching the whole time?” Iris said shocked.

 

Suddenly she heard the shutter of a near by camera as she looked over to see Prompto standing up from behind a bush “Alright!  I just love candid photos.”

 

“Prompto’s here too?” she said even more confused.

 

She then looked to her left to see Ignis giving a heavy sigh and he pinched the bridge of his nose as he approached them “Honestly Gladio, could you not wait a few more minuets to allow them to enjoy this moment?”

 

“Ignis?” she said still confused by what was going on.

 

Noctis looked down nervously as he ran his hands through his hair “Sorry I needed their help to set this up…and I wanted Prompto to capture the moment.”

 

“And that I did…” Prompto said shoving the camera in her hand for her to look through his work.

 

“Did you really think I would miss out on my sisters big moment?  Besides, needed to make sure this guy didn’t get cold feet.” Gladio said swinging his arm around the king’s shoulder.

 

Iris smiled as she looked through Prompto’s pictures, each one was better than the next.  She wiped a tear from her eye as she handed the camera back to him “Thank you guys so much…this all means so much to me.”

 

“To us…” Noctis said wiggling out of Gladio’s grasp and wrapping his arm around his bride to be.

 

“On that note, I believe congratulations are in order.” Ignis said with a smile.

 

“Yeah I can’t believe it!  My best buddy is getting married and to the best girl in all of Eos!  Well…next to __my__  girl at least.” Prompto said cheerily.

 

“Yes I am sure Cindy wouldn’t take to kindly to being put in second place.” Ignis quipped.

 

Gladio smirked “Yeah after all that wooing you did over the years.”

 

“ _ _Ten__  years of wooing.” Noctis added.

 

Prompto waved them off “Yeah, yeah I know.  But you all thought I was crazy!  I knew I would win her over in the end.”

 

“With Gladdy already married and the two of us now engaged which one of you is going to be the next on the docket hrmm.” Iris smirked as she pointed between Prompto and Ignis.

 

Ignis didn’t need to see to know she was pointing towards him.  He nervously cleared his throat “Come now…one wedding at a time.  A royal wedding at that.”

 

“Don’t avoid the question Specs.” Noctis teased.

 

Gladio chuckled “Yeah you and Aranea have been a hot item for years now.  Ain’t it time you finally nailed her down.”

 

Ignis frowned “There will be no __nailing__ anytime soon _ _.”__

__

__“__ That’s not what I’ve heard.  According to Aranea there has been plenty of…” Iris began but Ignis cut her off.

__

__“__ As I’ve said in the past, Aranea and I are perfectly fine with the way our relationship has evolved with time.  I would like to think you all would have been more eager to see Prompto finally ‘put a ring on it’ as they say after over a decade of courting.” Ignis said deflecting the comment.

 

Gladio roared with laughter “That’s it, now you __have__  to propose to her.  If anything just so I can hear you say __that__  again in front of her!”

 

Everyone laughed at the thought of the adviser saying such a phrase to his no nonsense girlfriend.

 

As the group continued their chatter Noctis couldn’t help but look down at Iris, the love of his life… _ _his__ queen.  Her eyes lighting up in the sun light, her long wavy chestnut hair slightly waving in the breeze.  

 

This moment was perfect... _ _she__  was perfect.  He wouldn’t change anything that happened in his life thus far…if only because in the end it brought her to him.  Together he knew, they could concur anything and to think it all started on a rainy day…in this garden, and all because of a run away cat.

 

* * *

 

 

****Later that night…** **

****

“You know…that was really nice of Ignis to offer to go to the council and make them hold off on a press release until we were ready.” Iris said as she looked out from their bedroom balcony onto the skyline of Insomnia.

 

Noctis wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him “Yeah, we talked about it before hand.  I wanted us to enjoy this to ourselves for a bit before going to the masses.”

 

Iris turned to face him in his arms “I wouldn’t have said yes if I wasn’t ok with going to the masses you know.”

 

“Yeah I know…one of the many reasons I love you.” Noctis smiled as leaned down to close the gap between them, pressing his lips lovingly to hers.

 

Iris sighed happily as he she kissed him back “Oh yeah?  And what are those other reasons?”

 

Noctis moved his lips to her neck and kissed it gently “Let me count the ways…”

 

Iris giggled as she shook her head “Now that was cheesy.”

 

“What can I say…I’m a dork.” Noctis responded playfully.

 

“True…but you’re my dork.” Iris sighed happily.

 

Noctis parted slightly from her, looking deep into her eyes.  As she starred back at him she couldn’t help but notice Noctis deep thought.

 

“What?” she said confused, snapping him out of his trance.

 

“Nothing I just…do you remember that night when you called me?  After I came back?” he asked her tentatively.

 

Iris’s eyes widened in surprise recalling the memory “Yeah why?”

 

He pulled her closer to him kissing the top of her head “You were going to tell me something but said it could wait.”

 

Iris bit her lip remembering the conversation “Yeah..I was..”

 

Noctis gave her a chuckle “Well..what was it?”

 

“I…it doesn’t really matter now…” Iris replied.

 

Noctis pulled away, forcing her to look up at him and his knowing smile “You were going to confess right?”

 

Iris could feel her cheeks burning in embarrassment “I…yes…”

 

Noctis pulled her to him once more, holding her close to his chest “You should have said something.”

 

“I couldn’t…not when you had to go and save the world…besides, I had faith you were coming back.” she said smiling into him.

 

“You always had faith in me…thank you Iris.” Noctis breathed as he held her.

 

Iris wrapped her arms around him, giving him a squeeze “Thank you for loving me…”

 

Noctis pulled away once more and lifted her chin up, rubbing her cheek gently with his thumb.

 

“Always…” he whispered as he closed the gap once more, kissing her under the moonlight, over looking the kingdom they were rebuilding together.

 

* * *

 

 

The second the press release went out the kingdom was buzzing with the news of the impending royal wedding.  Citizens were over joyed knowing that their king had finally found his queen.  After she and Noctis gave their first official interview to Meteor publishing, with Prompto taking the official engagement photo, the kingdom went to work readying themselves for the wedding of the century.  

 

Noctis and Iris spent the next four months doing public appearances together all over Insomnia.  She even accompanied him on his trips outside of the Crown City, on what Prompto dubbed their ‘pre-wedding honyemoon’.  Ideally they wanted to wait a little longer before tying the knot, but the council was insistent they expedite the process, claiming the world needed something joyful to celebrate.

 

Which brought them to today, a crystal blue sky on a mild April morning.  After only three short months the preparations were complete and the world waited with baited breath for the king of light to marry his queen.

 

Ignis tapped his smart phone screen as it read out the time to him “Nine thirty and I still haven’t heard anything regarding the extra floral arrangements ordered for the reception hall.”

 

Prompto stood in the corner snapping away as Noctis readied himself, the king would never have hired anyone else to capture his big day.  He offered to pay Prompto but the blonde vehemently declined saying it was a wedding present to he and Iris.

 

“Relax Iggy, everything is fine.  You were up until four in the morning orchestrating all the prep, there is nothing to worry about!” Prompto said trying to relax the adviser.

 

Noctis cocked his head intrigued “Four in the morning?  How are you still standing?”

 

“This is nothing.  I once pulled an all nighter preparing a report for you to present to the council on the state of Insomnia’s youth.” Ignis said nonchalantly.

 

Noctis laughed nervously “Oh yeah…I forgot about that…thanks by the way…”

 

“My pleasure…” Ignis said sarcastically.

 

Prompto smirked “Aranea always makes sure has a bunch of Ebony to support his workaholic lifestyle.”

 

“Say what you will but one does not put together a royal wedding overnight.” Ignis scoffed.

 

Noctis chuckled “Well throwing one together in four months is pretty close.  I am sure you did good Specs.  Iris and I told you we didn’t need much.”

 

“And I kept it as simple as I could…this is being televised all over Eos you know.” Ignis said adjusting the cuffs on his Kingsglaive jacket.

 

“Don’t remind me…I mean…I am all for being a symbol of the dawn of a new age, but we could have kept things more…private.”  Noctis argued.

 

Ignis looked up and smirked towards his direction “Now we both know that’s a lie.”

 

Noctis sighed “Yeah I know…I am just grateful Iris has been so understanding…she’s amazing, nothing seems to phase her.”

 

“Well I mean, she is only marrying her literal prince charming…and you know the guy she has been crushing on for like twenty years.” Prompto teased.

 

Ignis sighed “It’s besides the point.  Iris knew what she walking into when she started a relationship with you.  She has embraced her roll and the people have embraced her.  She is as much theirs as she is yours.”

 

“Well you know I don’t like sharing.” Noctis teased.

 

Prompto looked down at his watch and quickly grabbed his camera “Crap I gotta go…I gotta get to the cathedral to make sure I get to take some pre-ceramony pictures, later best buddy!”

 

As Prompto left Ignis turned to his long time friend and charge “Will you be alright on your own for a moment, I need to make sure the catering staff have the correct ice trays.  The shell fish costed quite a large amount of gil and I would be re-missed to see any of it go spoiled.”

 

Noctis laughed “Somethings never change…I will be fine Ignis don’t worry.”

 

With that Ignis took his leave, leaving Noctis alone with his thoughts as he straitened his tie in the mirror, it was almost time.  He took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair shaggy raven hair.  He couldn’t believe it…he was finally getting married, to the girl who opened her heart to him not as the prince or king but as his equal.  

 

He had to admit, the last time he was in this position…when he was __betrothed__  to Lunafreya, he never even got close to walking down the aisle. The situation forced upon them by the empire didn’t end well but here he was, moments away from Iris and he becoming husband and wife.  He frowned as he thought of the tragedy that had befallen the Oracle.  It pained him to know Lunafreya never got the chance at true happiness that he did.  She should have gotten that chance too.  He couldn’t help but wonder, what would she have thought of all this?

 

_Dear Noctis…_

 

Noctis snapped from this thoughts, frozen in place in front of the mirror.  He knew that voice well, but it couldn’t be, could it?

 

Noctis looked up at his reflection in the mirror and his eyes widened at the sight of the figure before him.  He slowly turned around to see the faint figured…looking just as poised and gentle as they did the last day he saw them…giving him the same gentle smile.

 

“Luna…” he breathed.  He couldn’t believe it.

 

Lunafreya smiled back at him and gave him a small nod, her long white gown flowing slightly as she tucked a piece of her long blond hair behind her ear.

 

“How…how can you be here?”  he whispered still in shock.

 

_How have I ever been able to appear before you any other time? She quipped._

 

Noctis gulped nervously “You’re…you’re a ghost right?”

 

Lunafreya chuckled as she had when they were small before responding _Not quite…I am the last Oracle after all._

 

“So, you get special privileges or something?” he said confused.

 

_Something like that I suppose _…__  she said with a smile.

 

Noctis looked down with a frown…even though it was the happiest day of his life, he knew Lunafreya never got hers.

 

“Luna, why are you here…why now after so long?” he asked her.

 

Lunafreya gave him a reassuring smile _It is a big day for you after all…and I want to make sure nothing stands in your way towards true happiness…even guilt._

“Luna I…” he began but she stopped him.

 

_None of that now.  Noctis, I always knew you and I were never to be.  Our fates had chosen different paths for us, and that’s alright.  I never regretted my fate, and all I ever wanted for you was to be happy.  And if I am to be frank, I always knew that Iris made you happy _.__ Lunafreya explained.

 

Noctis eyes widened “What…”

 

Lunafreya smiled once more _It was quite clear in your notebook entries after all, even if she was just a friend then _.__

 

Noctis blushed as he looked down, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

Lunafreya shook her head as her figure approached him, taking his hands in her’s once close enough.  Noctis could barely feel her presence but knew she was there.

 

_Noctis look at me _…_  she said sternly._

 

Noctis brought his head up to face her, not knowing what to say.

 

_It is alright to be happy.  This is all we have ever wanted for you. She began._

 

“We?” Noctis said confused.

 

_Myself, your father…even Ravus wishes you well.  You have overcome so much…even that what was banded by the astrals.  Please don’t feel sadness for those who got you to where you were to be, for our happiness is that of your own.  Please enjoy this life my king, if anyone deserves this happiness it’s you _.__  She said giving him one last smile.

 

Noctis looked back her, his frown slowly turning upwards as he nodded “Thank you Luna…for everything.”

 

Lunafreya nodded before stepping back _I wish you and your bride a life time of happiness…Congratulations…dear Noctis _…__

 

“Noct who are you talking to in here?” Ignis said as he walked into the room.

 

Noctis looked up to see Lunafreya’s form gone, a smile left on his face from seeing one of his first cherished friends.

 

“Nothing…just talking to myself.” he explained as he straitened his sash.

 

Ignis cleared his throat “Alright then…are you ready?  The procession will start any moment.”

 

“Yeah…let’s do this Specs.” Noctis said putting a hand on his long time friend’s shoulder as he walked out of the room.

 

As they walked down the hall Noctis couldn’t help but smile at the parting words from the world’s last Oracle.

 

_Thank you Luna…for everything._

 

* * *

 

 

Iris couldn’t believe her eyes as she starred back at herself in the full length mirror in her dressing room.  Her petite form was beautifully accented in the long, flowing lacy gown she wore.  Iris was never much for being over the top, but she had to admit, she really felt like a queen in her wedding gown.  Maybe it was the diamond tiara that sat upon her head as her long veil cascaded down behind her, or the crown jewels that she was wearing.  Even then, it still all seemed like a dream to her.  Here she was, about to marry the love of her life… _ _her__  prince charming, to be more accurate, __king__  charming.  She was about to live out every girls dream when she walked down that aisle.

 

The attendants around her continued to fuss over her as they put the final touches together, finishing her make up and making sure the slight wave in her hair stayed still.  One of the aides put a final bobby-pin in her hair as she heard a knock at her door.

 

“Yeah?” Iris said as she turned her head to see who it was.

 

She gave a small smile as she watched her older brother walk in wearing his Kingsglaive outfit, his long dark hair tied back in a slick ponytail.  Her attendants gave each other knowing looks and excused themselves, busying themselves with other preparations.

 

“Damn…I still can’t believe my little sister is getting married.  It seems like only yesterday you were still wearing moogle dresses.” Gladio said smiling at his sister.

 

Iris looked up from her vanity and rolled her eyes “Please, I’m a grown woman now Gladdy.”

 

Gladio smirked “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I still can’t be in denial.”

 

Iris stood up and walked over to him, adjusting his collar “You always cleaned up well big brother.  I think you actually look better than at your own wedding.”

 

“Well yah know…I _am_  walking the future queen of Lucis down the aisle after all.” Gladio chuckled.

 

Iris turned around and looked at herself in the mirror once more “I can’t believe today is actually happening…it’s like a dream.  I thought about this day for so long…since I was a little girl.”

 

“Well, I am happy king charmless finally woke up and saw what was right in front of him.  But I have to admit…it was a rocky start but he didn’t turn out half bad.  He’s a pretty decent King.” Gladio said as he helped Iris flesh out the long train at the back of her wedding gown.

 

Iris smiled “I always knew he would be.”

 

“If anyone could keep his majesty on track it’s you kiddo.  So, you ready to become __queen__  Iris Lucis Caelum?  Astrals I can’t believe I’m saying it.” Gladio said shaking his head.

 

Iris gave her brother smile from the mirror as she finished applying the last coat of lipstick to her lips “I guess as ready as anyone would be.  But I love Noct, and he loves me and that’s all that matters.  That we are here…together after everything that’s happened.”

 

Gladio watched as her eyes casted down as she suddenly frowned.  Concerned he put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

 

“You ok?” he asked as she composed herself.

 

“Yeah…I was just…thinking about dad.  I wish he could have been here…” Iris sighed.

 

Gladio chuckled “Yeah…I know I can’t replace the real thing…but thanks for letting me try.”

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.  Besides…your __almost__  a dad, it won’t be long now.  And you’re getting pretty close to that dad bod I always hear people talking about.” Iris joked.

 

Gladio frowned “Hey!  I do not…besides, I can’t help it, I live with a pregnant woman, what she eats I eat!”

 

Iris giggled as she poked his slightly soft stomach “I think you’re indulging a tad bit much.”

 

The two siblings laughed as Iris straitened up and posed in front of the full length mirror in her dressing room.

 

“Well…what do you think?” Iris asked him with a bright smile.

 

Gladio leaned forwarded and gave her a kiss on the cheek “The most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen…I mean besides my own.  Noct’s jaw is going to be on the floor when he sees you.”

 

“Now that is something dad would have said.” Iris said smiling.

 

Gladio held his hand out as Iris grabbed her flowers, a bouquet of white roses mixed with her favorite flower, one only found near the Rock of Ravatogh that some how managed to survive the ten years of darkness.   She took his hand in hers and headed for the door.

 

“Do you think dad would be happy about all this?” Iris asked him contemplatively.

 

“What?  You mean getting married to the son of his best friend?  As far as I’m concerned the man arranged the whole damn thing.” Gladio said as they walked down the hall way and into position.

 

“Now way!  Dad never would have arranged marriage.” Iris said.

 

Gladio smirked “No…but I am sure if he was around he would have definitely been dropping hints.  King Regis too, he always did like you.”

 

Iris  smiled as she looked down into her bouquet “Do you think their watching today?”

 

“Without a doubt, and I am sure he is very proud of you sis.” Gladio smiled.

 

Iris nudged him playfully “You too you know.  Running the Crownsguard, protecting and guiding Noct…being a leader in rebuilding this world.  Dad would have been happy to see it all.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Gladio said soberly as they approached the staging area.

 

As they awaited their queue Iris couldn’t help but smile as she snuck a peak into the cathedral, seeing Noctis standing in his King’s garb at the end, calmly overlooking the scene before him.  She had to admire how strong and confident over the years he has become.  But she knew no matter what happened…where this life took them, they were in this, together.

 

“Well, yah ready sis?” Gladio said extending his arm out as the music began to play.

 

Iris nodded her head with a bright smile as she took his arm “Let’s do this big brother.”

 

* * *

 

The ceremony was long, but they both didn’t mind.  The cathedral was beautiful, decorated with the most beautiful flowers from all over Eos.  There was barely a dry eye in the house as the couple recited their hand written vows to each other.  Iris was pretty sure she even saw her brother with a tear in his eye.  When they were finally pronounced husband and wife, the kiss they shared in front of the world was everything either of them could ever imagine.  They were both so happy this day had finally come.

 

After taking pictures in he palace garden, sneaking a few stolen kisses in the process, the newlyweds headed to their reception.  Being royalty did have its advantages, and in this case it was the exceptional catering they indulged in.  Ignis even managed to make sure there were a few foods that didn’t have vegetables in them, much to his dismay.

 

As the guests finished their refreshments the band began to play, ushering in the rest of the nights festivities.  

 

Ignis sighed as he finally sat down for what had to be the first time all night.  He had decided in that moment that this would be the last wedding he would ever be involved in planning.

 

“Nice of you to finally join me four eyes.” Aranea said with a smirk as she sipped her glass of wine.

 

She wasn’t much for formal affairs, but when you’re invited to __the__  royal wedding, you make an exception.

 

“Apologies, there was some trouble with the seating arrangements between the Accordo delegation and the delegation from Lestallum.” Ignis said adjusting his tinted glasses.

 

Aranea smirked “I thought the gal’s from Lestallum and whatever government Accord through together go along.”

 

“They do, it was more of a tactical snafu that…to be honest it doesn’t matter now, it’s been resolved.” Ignis said clearing his throat.

 

Aranea shook her head and chuckled “Even during the wedding of the century you can’t seem to stop talking about politics.  It was the same at muscle heads wedding too.  You need to relax Iggy, enjoy the party, have a glass of wine…or two…better yet, let’s get you a shot!”

 

Ignis sighed “I would much rather prefer to be sober through the night…besides, I would rather deflect such conversations from Noctis tonight, it is his wedding after all.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I know…the life of the adviser.  Trust me I get it Specs.  But I have to say…you really pulled together a miracle with this one.  If I didn’t see you go through it I would never have believed you did all _this_ in four months time.  But you do know how to work miracles.” Aranea said admiring the reception.

 

Ignis gave a small smile “So you’re enjoying yourself then?”

 

“When have I never __not__ enjoyed one of your fancy parties?  Free food, free booze, top shelf at that.” Aranea quipped.

 

“Well, and all this time I thought you were with me for my charm and good looks.  In reality it was the free high end refreshments that kept you coming around.” Ignis joked.

 

Aranea couldn’t help but laugh “No all those things too.  And you’re a good lay.”

 

Ignis blushed at her comment as he adjusted his glasses “Well I…”

 

“No need to get flustered Specs.  Just take he compliment.” Aranea said patting his knee.

 

The two sat in a comfortable silence as they observed the guests mingle about the dance floor.

 

“You know…I don’t know how they do it…putting themselves out there like that for the whole world to see.  But I have to admit, pretty boy does look happy…Iris too.  Can’t say I’m not happy for them.” Aranea said as she watched the newlyweds entranced with each other on the dance floor.

 

Ignis smiled “Yes, they certainly are a perfect match.”

 

There was a moment of silence between the two again before Aranea suddenly spoke up again.

 

“I mean…this wedding is kind of over the top…but I guess I couldn’t say that one day I wouldn’t mind it.” Aranea said casually.

 

Ignis turned to her and cocked his head to the side in confusion “I beg your pardon?”

 

Aranea rolled her eyes and sighed as she huffed in her chair “Men really are clueless.  What I’m getting at here four eyes is I wouldn’t mind getting married one day, and if you need me to spell it out even more, I wouldn’t mind if it was to you!”

 

Ignis’s breath was caught in his throat as he processed what she just said.  It wasn’t that the thought never crossed his mind, he just always got the impression that she never had an interest in such things.

 

After not getting a response from him Aranea sighed and got up from her chair “It’s fine…forget I said anything.  I’ll just….”

 

Ignis grabbed her by her hand and pulled her down so she was seated next to him again.  He pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her tightly in an embrace.

 

“Specs…” Aranea said in surprise.

 

“I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you.” Ignis whispered into ear as he held her.

 

Aranea couldn’t help but smile into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him in return, giving him a squeeze “You sure you want to be stuck with me for that long?”

 

“If I’m being frank, you’ve had me from the moment I laid eyes on you in Steyfill Grove.” Ignis smiled as he pulled away from her.

 

“Come on now none of that sappy crap.” Aranae teased him.

 

Ignis laughed as he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to her lips “Once things settle down, let’s see to it that we fix the one thing that has eluded us all these years.”

 

Aranea shrugged “I guess a happy ending wouldn’t be so bad.”

 

Ignis smiled as he pulled her up with him and gestured towards the dance floor “Shall we?”

 

Aranea put her wine glass down as she took his hand as she followed him “Let’s show these kids how it’s really done.”

 

* * *

 

“Huh, I wonder what’s got Ignis and Aranea so happy?” Iris commented as she continued to dance with Noctis.

 

“Who knows, Aranea’s had a few glasses of wine, anything’s possible.” Noctis teased.

 

Iris giggled “True.”

 

The newlyweds continued to sway to the music as they blocked out the rest of the world.  In their eyes it was only the two of them out on that dance floor, everyone else was just a blur in the background.  Iris smiled as she looked up at her husband while gliding across the floor.  Noctis gave her a loving smile back before pulling her closer to him, resting his head on her shoulder.

 

“You know…the older council members are really getting on me to hurry up and produce an heir…” Noctis smirked into her as he held her close.

 

Iris gave a small laugh “Already?  We haven’t even been married for six hours yet.”

 

“Yeah I know…why do you think they were so persistent on having a short engagement.” He said kissing the nape of her neck, being sure her wavy chestnut hair shielded the intimate moment from prying eyes.

 

Iris suddenly pulled away and looked up at him wide eyed “Wait Noct, what are you trying to say?”

 

Now that she was looking at him his earlier confidence started to waver out as he nervously cleared his throat.

 

“I uh…well…I mean it wouldn’t be so bad if we…you know, had a little one around...” Noctis said, his cheeks reddening by the second.

 

Iris cocked her head to the side confused “Noctis Lucis Caelum are you saying you want to start trying for a baby?”

 

Noctis sighed in relief, she always understood what he could never put into words “Yeah…yeah I am…I mean, if you want to…no pressure or anything I…”

 

Before he could finish Iris excitingly threw her arms around her new husband “Oh Noct of course I do!”

 

Noctis wrapped his arms tighter around her, giving her gentle kisses in her hair “I am so happy to hear that.  I was worried I bringing it up so soon.”

 

“What do you mean too soon?  I think you’re forgetting I waited a whole ten years for you to finally return…and not to mention another two years for you to propose.  If I had things my way we would have gotten married right after you kissed me that night on Ignis’s balcony.” Iris said smirking as she pulled away.

 

Noctis laughed “So you think we are ready to do this?”

 

Iris gave him a loving smile “No doubt in my mind.  I want nothing more than to raise the next king or _queen_  by your side.”

 

“You seem so sure our first child will be a girl…” he said as they continued to dance.

 

“Oh I’m not just sure…I _know_ …” Iris said confidently.

 

Noctis chuckled as he lifted her chin up to look in her eyes “I can’t wait to find out…”

 

With that he leaned down and captured her lips with his, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb.  As they pulled away the two newlyweds couldn’t help but smile happily as the music ended and making their way to their table.

 

Gladio greeted them with a smirk as he held his wife close, rubbing her swelling stomach with pride “What were you two talking about out there?”

 

“Stuff…” Noctis said with a smirk as he pulled out Iris’s chair for her.

 

Iris smirked as she sat down “Yeah stuff that’s none of your business Gladdy.”

 

“You know Gladio they don’t have to share everything with you.” his wife hummed as she leaned back to look up at him.

 

Gladio scoffed “I’m just saying…you guys seemed pretty enthusiastic over whatever it was.”

 

At that moment Gladio’s wife lunged slightly forward clutching her her stomach “Whoa, seems like these little guys want to party too.”

 

“They’ve been kicking up a storm lately…good strong leg muscles these kids got there.” Gladio said proudly.

 

Gladio’s wife took a deep breath before leaning back into his embrace “More like lunges…for days.”

 

Noctis smiled as he held Iris close to him “Yeah…good to know they will be strong enough to protect the future line, both of them.”

 

“Hey, don’t forget any kid you have with my sister will be half Amicitia through and through.  You’re own kids will probably be able to protect themselves!” Gladio proclaimed as the group laughed.  He did have a point.

 

As the group continued to converse as the night went on Noctis held Iris close to him, his rock, his lover, his _queen_.  Today was the first day of their forever.  As long as it took to get them to this day, he knew deep in his heart that wouldn’t change a damn thing…it really was worth the wait.


End file.
